opals amazing adventure
by siriuslysexyopal
Summary: opal and jaden clearwater are twins pureblood slitherins fallow them in there romance and crazy moron of a friend who's a crazy ball of 'sunshine'. A crazy person two trouble making twin's what could go wrong? slight


OK SOOOOO I no theres a story with a girl named opal clearwater but that was my friends story but i own the characters Opal and Jaden clearwater so i just wanted to make that clear so this is my version of opal and Jaden's experience at Hogwarts OH AND I DONT OWN ANY THINK ITS ALL OWNED BY J.K exept opal and jaden ok here it goes be nice its my first fanfic k bye nyeee.

Opals pov

I look at the mail that just come from argon our owl and I yell "JAY MUM IT LOOKS LIKE ARE HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE HURRY" two seconds later Jaden and I are ripping our litters and peering inside "dear miss clearwater you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy please send us your replay before july 31st hope to see you there.

Minerva MecGonagal

deputy headmistress " I read out loud Im so exited about this though I don't want to show it mother would disapprove "well kids I guess we should get your stuff tomorrow" our mother says looking at me and Jaden "now Jaden darling rememder when your there you better be in slythering not that I really care but I want you to be with Opal and never let her out of your sight you no her temper" my mom looks at me and says that " Mum its hard to brake it to you but im Opal…" I say and Jaden finishes " yeah and Im jaden seriously and you call us our mother" " is he that girly" i say snickering but it is rare if some one can tall us apart were idintal twins even though im a girl I tend to keep my hair rather short and Im somewhat a tomboy actually im a mega tomboy im not sporty but since im 11 I don't have a chest and I tend to were Jadens shirts and my short shorts but hey even when im in a dress its hard to tell we both have black hair very black petty fetchers and are very skinny we have bright big dark blue eyes and if you look really closely you can tall mine have little green specks but there pretty much invisible so all in all you don't no who is who exept us. Then I say " hey you no what if I get detinchen which I probable will jaden can dress like me and I don't have to go oh and class's to cool they wont no who's who sweet" thinking out loud " no…. I will not and no opal I will not do your home work for you when were there and plus I highly dout I will ever get detinchen" he says in a mater affact tone " damnit why do you have to be such a goody tosho" I swear under my breath. The rest of the sumer whent flying by and soon we where in the train going to Hogwarts " jay where did you put my dung bombs" I ask as im going though are stuff " no opal i didn't bring them" "WHAT?"I yell " hold on I'll be right back and he left " didn't bring the dung bomb how could he" I pout to myself slunching in my seat soon he comes back with a girl with strawberry blonde hair and the girl sits on the other side of the compartment and jaden sits back down next to me " hi im opal clearwater whats your name? I ask the girl " Evangilen . Evangilen Florite " evangilen says " wow thats a long name do you mind if I call you eva? I ask " sure" she says " cool" I reply "so are you two like twins sisters? and then I burst out laughing and Jaden turns red " he's …h… a…a…. boy" I sputter out and eva laughs and Jaden turns redder " really you don't look like a guy well Opal you look kinda like a guy so i didn't no sorry jaden" Eva says and I have finally calmed down "ahhhhh that was funny sooooooo eva what house do you think you will be in" I say while wiping my tears away " I no i'll be in slythin" I say and Jaden mutters " oooooof curse you will be your horrible" and I whack him in the head " no im not stop why are you acting like this STM know" and me and jaden walk outside the compartment "why Opal why" Jaden ask's "Im just being me jay im sorry it was really funny" I say hugging Jaden " uhhhhhh why cant I stay mad at you? he says " because im to lovable" I say walking back in "sorry eva sooo what house" I say sitting back down "slythin probable so what a STM? eva asks " ohh that secret twin meeting cool huh don't you think" I say "wait are you a perblood mother would hate to now that I made friends with a muggle born or a half blood" I say I hope she's a perblood she's really cool and I want to be her friend the only friend I ever had was Jaden but does he really count? he's my one and only friend and Hogwarts is a new beginning and I can make friends " yes Im a perblood are you two? she ask "yes" me and Jaden say at the same time "good now that thats over with I guess we can be friends" eva says "COOL" then a girl with puffy hair and her robes already on come's in "have you seen a toad a boy named neville lost one oh and you best put on your robes well be arriving soon" she says "yeah on your head but im pretty shure you wont find it in that mess" I say sarcastically and laugh at her hair "Im sorry I don't find that funny not all of us are stuck up gits like you" she says with a huff " why that little" I say standing up fist clenched "who does she think she is" Jaden grabing my arm "Opal lets get are robes on she's not worth it if you ask me shell probable be in huffilpuff" he says "no that ones grifindor" I say and we get changed. soon where at Hogwarts and a jigantic man comes calling all the first years to the boat hogworts is amazing it truly I was looking over the side of the boat when all the sudden it flipped luckly i new how to swim but wait..."JADEN" I yell as I swim over to were he was sinking "no no eva help me" I say wile througing his limp body over the boat as i break down im tears "jay" I say then eva yells smething that sounds like "NINJA CHOP" and wacks Jaden's chest and he starts couching "Jaden dont you ever scare my again" I say whipping tears out of my eyes...

thats it my kitty's again this is my character and i own nothing if i did there would be twincest and yoai soooooo please yeah ok im just gonna shut up


End file.
